


A Pleasant Nightcap

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft, Comeplay, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft comes home to find Greg and John waiting for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this is what happens when I decide to write smut at 2am. Unbetaed, and, well, it is 2am.

Mycroft frowned as he arrived home. He could tell right away that something unusual was going on, though he couldn’t yet put his finger on it. Stepping inside he heard _giggling_ coming from his study. Setting his umbrella aside he walked in, finding John and Greg on the sofa in front of the fire, sipping scotch, the bottle left open in front of them. John was practically in Greg’s arms.

“And there’s the man of the hour,” said Greg, getting to his feet, a bit unsteadily.

John gave Mycroft a warm grin, perhaps bolstered by the scotch. “We started without you.”

“I can see that,” said Mycroft dryly.

Greg reached Mycroft and folded his arm, leaning on Mycroft’s shoulder. “But you’re home now.”

John poured Mycroft a drink and brought it to him. “Now. No figurin’ out what we got in mind.”

Mycroft had a feeling he’d need every ounce of courage, well aware of the men on either side and what they were capable of. He took the tumbler from John and sipped it, unwilling to simply chug expensive scotch.

“Always so posh,” muttered John, reaching for his waistcoat buttons as Greg removed his suit coat.

Mycroft shivered, unused to being the center of attention like this. Which was exactly why they were doing it.

“Oi,” said Greg. “We said no deducing.” He stepped behind Mycroft and leaned in to nibble his earlobe.

A soft moan escaped Mycroft’s lips. Greg reached around to remove his tie. Mycroft turned his head for a soft kiss. John grinned at the two of them and pushed open the waistcoat, starting on the button’s of Mycroft’s shift.

“We should get ‘im upstairs,” said Greg, pulling Mycroft’s collar aside to nibble at his throat. 

John’s hands went to Mycroft’s hips as the man’s knees threatened to buckle. “Be safer,” he said. 

Both John and Greg stepped away, leaving Mycroft feeling strangely bereft. He sipped a bit more of his scotch. John pulled Greg down and gave him a sloppy kiss, humming into his mouth.

“Bedroom,” said Greg, tugging John towards the door.

Mycroft decided to give them a head start, watching Greg’s hand rest on John’s arse as they stepped out.

Once they were safely gone he went ahead and finished the rest of the scotch. Licking his lips, he set down the glass.

Taking a breath, Mycroft headed up the stairs, unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way. He heard more laughter as he approached the bedroom, turning into a moan. Biting his lip, Mycroft stepped into the doorway.

John and Greg were both halfway undressed. John’s trousers were caught around his ankles, but he was being thoroughly distracted by Greg, clearly sucking his cock. John’s hands grasped at Greg’s short hair, eyes screwed tightly shut.

Greg pulled off with a pop as he heard Mycroft, wiping his mouth as he turned to face the doorway with a grin. John finished getting his trousers off and beckoned him over.

Mycroft undid his belt and dropped his own trousers, stepping out of his shoes on the way over and tossing his shirt aside. John pulled him down for a kiss, rolling them over so Mycroft was on the bottom, John’s solid weight pinning him down.

John moaned into his mouth. Mycroft could taste the scotch on his tongue. He bucked up against John, cocks sliding together.

“Gorgeous,” pronounced Greg, biting at John’s shoulder.

John rolled to the side, letting Greg move over Mycroft, kissing him slowly. John grasped Mycroft’s wrists, leaving him feeling deliciously vulnerable.

Mycroft moaned, legs falling open. Greg smiled and kissed down his body before giving a brief kiss to Mycroft’s full cock. He tapped Mycroft’s hip. “Hands and knees. John’s cock needs more attention.”

Without hesitation, Mycroft obeyed. John sat against the headboard and Mycroft moved up to wrap his mouth around the considerable girth. He groaned as Greg kissed his back and pushed slick fingers into him.

“Should take you just like this,” said Greg. “You like being in the middle, even if you won’t admit it.”

Mycroft wanted to argue, but John’s hand kept his head down. Instead Mycroft relaxed his throat and took John almost the way down, making him curse under his breath.

Greg added another finger. Mycroft could feel the way he was watching them. John tugged his head back up and off, moving so that he could kiss Mycroft, licking into his mouth.

Grabbing Mycroft’s hips, Greg lined up and sank into him. John swallowed Mycroft’s moans.

Greg knelt back, bringing Mycroft with him onto his lap. John moved forward and swallowed Mycroft’s cock, making him gasp.

It was almost too much, Greg inside of him, John around him. Greg wrapped an arm around his chest to hold him in place, panting hotly in his ear. Mycroft’s eyes were screwed tightly shut, small noises of pleasure escaping his mouth.

John shifted and pulled off, giving Mycroft’s cock a stroke. Without intending to, Mycroft came, nearly doubling over, streaking John’s cheek.

Greg pulled out and rolled Mycroft onto his back before pushing into him again. John leaned over to kiss Greg, stroking his own cock. Breaking the kiss, Greg licked the come from John’s cheek and gave him a nudge. “Turnabout is fair play.”

John smiled and looked down at Mycroft. He watched them as he caught his breath, eyes blown dark. John fisted his cock a few more times and came, come landing on Mycroft’s cheek and chest.

“My turn,” growled Greg, leaning over Mycroft to kiss him again and holding his hand, smearing the mess. Mycroft groaned and wrapped his legs around Greg as he took him hard. John ran a hand through Mycroft’s hair as he watched.

It took almost no time at all for Greg to come, filling Mycroft, kissing him hard, panting. While Greg and Mycroft were occupied, John got up to fetch a warm cloth to clean them all up. Greg pulled out and rolled to the side, still holding Mycroft’s hand as John wiped him up and stole another kiss.

“Certainly not the worst thing to come home to,” muttered Mycroft as John threw the cloth at the bathroom and curled up on his other side.

“Not so bad for us either,” said Greg, watching John start to drop off asleep. 

Mycroft kissed one, then the other. He was in dire need of a shower, but that could wait. Instead he let himself drift off, safe and secure in the arms of these two men.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to HumsHappily for encouragement/plot bunnies. You can find me over at merindab.tumblr.com


End file.
